1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chucking apparatus that holds a test tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-13086, a specimen treatment apparatus is known which carries a specimen such as blood in a state where the specimen is accommodated in a test tube, and gives various kinds of treatments. The specimen treatment apparatus holds the test tube by a chucking apparatus, moves the chucking apparatus by a moving apparatus to a position where the treatment is given, and releases a held state of the test tube by the chucking apparatus. Through such a process, the specimen treatment apparatus carries the test tube to a predetermined position.
Such a chucking apparatus comprises an arm that holds the test tube by nipping the same, an opening/closing mechanism that opens or closes the arm, and a driving unit having an air compressor and an air cylinder that drive the opening/closing mechanism. After holding the test tube by the arm, the chucking apparatus continuously drives the opening/closing mechanism by the driving unit while the test tube is carried to a predetermined position by the moving apparatus, whereby the holding of the test tube by the arm is maintained.
The above-described chucking apparatus has the following problem. That is, the chucking apparatus is configured to drive the opening/closing mechanism by the driving unit using the air compressor and the air cylinder, and hence it has a problem that a size of the apparatus itself increases.
For example, it can be contrived that the air compressor and the air cylinder are not used for the driving unit and a motor is instead used for the driving unit. However, when the motor is used, supply of electric power to the motor must be continued to maintain a held state after the test tube is held by the arm, with the result that the motor may be possibly damaged due to heat generation or overcurrent of the motor.